Religion
This Challenge is a modified version of the Cubeaistic Challenge. in the original, it was you and only you who followed the beliefs. It is quite obvious that such a tactic will not be viable for such a large, highly populated, and open-ended challenge such as this. Note certain Cubeaistic deities' challenges/shrines/etc may not be feasible in this Challenge. In such a case, certain changes can and will be noted. However, due to the prolific nature of the Cubeistic Pantheon, not *all* deities that require alterations may be listed on this page. Note I do intend (as a very, very VEEEEEEEERY long-range goal) to eventually replace all Cubeaistic deities with original conceits--ie Nether, Lava, Earth, Trees, Magic, Technology, Rails, race-specific patron deities, etc. These would probably be split up into separate (and squabbling) pantheons, ie Naturalistic Pantheon (which would include Nether/Endian deities), race-patron deities, etc. In addition, there may well be some original deities showing up--or mythos from the Real World showing up in a reimagined manner. Deities Agricultural Sub-Pantheon The Agricultural Sub-Pantheon is a collection of deities whom favor more agricultural pursuits. Pam, Culinary Goddess Pam, sometimes considered part of the Modified Sub-Pantheon, falls more succinctly within the Agricultural Sub-Pantheon. While Pam has influence over all kinds of food-related elements, she is most commonly known for the blessings she bestows on those who take raw food and turn them into something greater. Shrine to Pam: While most of the gods and goddesses of the Pantheon have mere waystations, the very nature of the Order of Pam tends to lend itself more towards feeding those in need. Indeed, while some Pam's Shrines attract those that can fend for themselves, the followers of Pam believe most strongly in feeding those who either cannot afford it or do not have a place to which they call home. Shrine Room: In lieu of a shrine, Pam demands food preparatory surfaces. Any such surfaces, and at least 5 tables before which pilgrims of Pam may sit and eat her food are sufficient for a shrine to Pam. For truly devout followers of Pam, a Double Chest packed full of food is essential. Those who truly follow her will see that the chest is filled to the brim, but has such a variety of food available in that no single foodstuff is repeated in two slots. * At least 5 Tables * Any and all food preparatory surfaces, blocks, or items available to that culture * A Double Chest packed full of food ** For the truly devout, make sure that the chest is completely full, but that in every slot of the chest there is a new type of food ** No repeats Room of Rest: * At least 4 beds for anyone who needs a place to rest ** Each bed must have at least a single Chest for the occupant to store any personal items. * A Double Chest full of foodstuffs should be kept stocked in the Room of Rest Order of Pam's Hermitage * Must have an oven/Furnace * Must have a Crafting Table * Must have as many types of kitchen/food preparatory surfaces as are available. * Must have a Bed * Must have a Double Chest for Storage * Should have a small garden with at least 6 different types of edible plants being grown. Mycos, god of Mushrooms and Stews Mycos is the patron of mushrooms, the inventor of the Mooshroom, and a big fan of stews of all kinds. Mycos Shrine The Order of Mycos share their purpose with the Order of Pam. Indeed, it is quite common to see join Pam/Mycos Shrines in smaller towns. Whereas Pam's followers have a wide cookbook to pull from, followers of Mycos tend to open up stew kitchens wherever they go. The stew of the day may vary, but it is said that even fellow gods are welcome at Mycos' legendary stewpot. Shrine to Mycos: Like the Order of Pam, the Order of Mycos tend to eschew traditional shrines. Instead, they have a large dining area for those who are hungry. * Must have at least 5 tables with chairs ** if possible within modsets (or lackthereof) * Must have Double Chest filled with Stew ** May be Rabbit, Mushroom, Beetroot, or additional Mod-added soups or Stews * Liquid Tanks may replace the Double Chest, but Bowls or other means of distributing the Stew must be provided. * The interior of the Shrine itself must be lined with Dirt/Grass and/or Mycelium if available. ** The outside may be of any material, and indeed the exterior and supporting structure SHOULD NOT be made of Dirt if at all possible. Room of Rest * Must have at least 4 Beds ** Each Bed must have at least a Single Chest for the occupant's Storage * Within the Room of Rest there must be at least a Single Chest containing some kind of Stew Order of Mycos Hermitage * Must have an Oven/Furnace * Must have Crafting TAble * Must have a Bed * Must have a Double Chest for Storage * Must have mob-safe Mushroom Farm Fauntix, goddess of forests Livterim, goddess of livestock Crolyntum, patron god of farming Holiday Sub-Pantheon The Holiday Sub-Pantheon is a collection of deities that are based off of real-world Holidays. These deities are chosen specifically to provide some seasonal variance and a little bit of fun when some real-world Holidays roll around. Voluptia: Goddess of Love, and Reproduction (Valentine's Day) Voluptia is the goddess of Love, Fertility, and Reproduction. She is celebrated annually during the Sweetheart Festival, usually held from February 1st to February 15th. She is usually pictured as something soft and fluffy, with large......tracts of land. She is known to offer a helping hand to any weary travellers who need it. * Favored Color: Pink * Favored Building Materials: Hay Blocks, Beds, Wool and other Pink or Pink-ish color Blocks (Hardened Clay, Glass, Sakura Wood, etc). * Festival: Sweetheart Festival ** Festival Date(s): February 1st to February 15th * Favored Offerings: Cake, Wheat, Cookies, Wheat Seeds, Potatoes, Carrots, and Golden Carrots. Shrine to Voluptia: May be built out of any pink-based materials. Usually has three rooms. One where Voluptia's followers may pay tribute to her, one where weary travellers or the homeless may rest for the night, and one where her Acolyte(s) sleep. '' Shrine Room:'' * Must have an Altar that consists of one block Cake, with two Hay Blocks on either side of it, on top of a base of 3 Hay blocks (so the Cake/Hay is above the Chest). In front of the Altar is a Double Chest, where offerings may be left for the goddess. * Any Windows must be Pink Stained Glass. * Must be carpeted with Pink Wool or Pink Carpet. Room of Rest: * The Room of Rest must have at least 4 beds for any unfortunates that need a place to lay their heads. By each Bed is a Cake for nourishment and a Chest for storage. * Must be carpeted in either Pink Wool or Pink Carpet * Any Windows must be Pink Stained Glass. Acolyte of Voluptia's Shrine's Room: * Acolytes of Voluptia usually lead simple, if fattening, lives. They usually only live in one, small room that is a combination kitchen/bedroom. * Must have an Oven/Furnace * Must have a Crafting Table * If Available, must have a Liquids Tank full (or containing) Milk. * Must have at least a Double Chest for storage. * Must have a Double Bed ** Come on, this IS an Acolyte of VOLUPTIA. * If the Shrine is not in an Agricultural settlement, the Shrine should have a small Chicken Coop, at least 1 Cow, and a small Wheat field (4x4 should do it) to make sure that Cake can be made. ** If possible, one or two Jungle Logs should be erected nearby for Cocoa growth. for Cookies. Shriines to Voluptia and other god/esses tend to have members of the Merchant's Guild living nearby, even if the Shrine is in the middle of nowhere. the Merchant is always a Member or higher within the Guild, and always sells (at the very least) some of the favored offerings for the nearby Shrine. If the Shrine and the Merchant are in the middle of nowhere, they also tend to offer survival supplies and a variety of food. Challenge Stage Patron Deities: Challenge Deity Relationships: * Sanuj, God-Mother to every Challenge Deity ** Mother of Terrim * Terrim, goddess of The Cube ** Daughter of Sanuj ** Mother of Petra ** Wife of Logna * Logna, god of the Forests ** Husband of Terrim * Petra, goddess of Miners ** Daughter of Terrim ** Mother of Aurelia, Lazuli, and Jeda ** Wife of Nethre Sanuj: Patron goddess of Change, Transformation, and Progression Sanuj is the mirror image of another god that likes to preach about duality in the multiverse. Sanuj cares for and watches over those who have attempting this Challenge before, and helps those whom have previously attempted the Challenge to get back to where they were before. Sanuj is not just a Quick Load goddess for previous Challengers, but she also watches over current Challengers, and welcomes Temples built in her name, with additional shrines added as the Challengers progress. Temple of Sanuj Sanuj is a little different than those of the other Challenge Deities While they are content with small Shrines, Sanuj demands a Temple, with Shrines dedicated to each Stage that you have previously passed (or are currently passing through) Instead of requiring a physical Shrine, she requires that you build specific buildings to prove that you retain the knowledge of previous Challenges. These buildings will be built around a series of 1x1x3 pillars that should bebuilt directly next to each other. Unlike other Challenge Deities, Sanuj almost never has a House of Rest, nor does she have anyone that tends her Temple. The Temple is for Challengers alone. Clay Shrine to Sanuj Until you have completed the requirements for the Clay Shrine to Sanuj, you may not use Tools, except for a Wooden Hoe. * To advance beyond the Dirt Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillar of Dirt. *** The Bottom Block must be Clay. The Middle Block must be Dirt, and the Top Block must be Sand. Wood Shrine to Sanuj Until you have completed the requirements for the Wood Shrine to Sanuj, you may only use Wooden Tools, and a Furnace. * To advance to the Stone Hamlet Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillar of Wood *** The Bottom Block must be a Log, the Middle Block must be Planks, and the top Block must be Charcoal. *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars ** Shelter of Sanuj *** Must be built out of Wood Products (Logs, Planks, Bark, etc) *** Must contain a Bed, 2 Double Chests, a Crafting Bench, and 5 Item Frames filled with each kind of Wooden (Vanilla Minecraft) Tools Stone Shrine to Sanuj Until you have completed the requirements for the Stone Shrine to Sanuj, you may onle use Stone Tools * To Advance to the Iron Village Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillar of Stone *** The Bottom Block must be Stone Brick, the Middle Block must be Smoothstone, and the top block must be Cobblestone *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars ** Forge of Sanuj *** May be built out of any non-Nether Material *** Must contain: **** A Bed **** 5 Double Chests **** 2 Crafting Benches **** 5 Item Frames filled with each kind of Stone (Vanilla Minecraft) Tools **** An Armor Stand that contains all 4 types of Leather Armor **** At least 20 Furnaces ***** Each Furnace must have at least 8 Charcoal waiting in the Fuel slot of the Furnace Iron Shrine to Sanuj Until you complete the requirements for the Iron Shrine to Sanuj, you may not use Diamonds * To Advance to the Gold City Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillor of Iron *** The Bottom Block must be Iron Ore, the Middle Block must be an Iron Block, and the top block must be an Anvil *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars ** Workshop of Sanuj *** May be built out of any non-Nether Material *** Must Contain: **** A Bed **** 12 Double Chests **** 5 Crafting Benches **** 6 Item Frames filled with each kind of Iron (Vanilla Minecraft) Tools, and a Shield with your Civilization's heraldry on it. **** An Armor Stand with each type of Iron Armor **** A Banner with your Civilization's heraldry on it. **** An Item Frame with a Clock in it **** An Item Frame with a Map in it. **** At least 1 Cauldron **** At least 1 Anvil Golden Shrine to Sanuj At this time, the Gold City Stage is the farthest this Challenge will be written, until it is more fleshed out. When more Stages are available, the Golden Shrine will be fleshed out, and further Shrines will be built. Until that time, the Golden Shrine to Sanuj will consist of a Golden Pillar and a Nether Pillar You may not travel to the Nether until you construct: * A 1x1x3 Pillar of Gold ** The Bottom Block must be Obsidian, the Middle Block must be Gold Ore, and the top block must be a Gold Block *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars once you have reached the Nether you must contruct: * A 1x1x3 Nether Pillar ** the Bottom Block must be Nether Brick, the Middle Block must be Netherrack, and the top block must be Soul Sand *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars Terrim, Patron Deity of the Dirt Hovel Stage Terrim is the patron goddess of The Cube itself. She is celebrated annually during the Cube Day Festival, usually held from April 9-23. She is usually pictured as short, stout, with dirt covering her hair and her hands. She favors those who enjoy working hard and put in the extra effort. She enjoys sheltering those who have no place to go. * Favored Color: Brown, Green. * Favored Building Materials: Clay, Hardened Clay, and various kinds of Dirt * Festival: Cube Day Festival ** Festival Date: April 9-23 * Favored Offerings: Mushrooms, Mushroom Stew, Rabbit Stew Shrine to Terrim: Is usually built out of Hardened Clay of various colors, with three rooms. One where Terrim's followers may pay her tribute, one where weary travellers or the homeless may be sheltered, and one where her acolyte(s) sleep. If only Clay and Dirts are used, standard support rules apply (see Refuge, Shanty, and Shack descriptions on the Residential page or above for details) * Shrine Room: ** Must have an Altar that consists of a pair of Clay Blocks with a Sand Block between them. They should be 2 blocks tall. ** In Front of the Altar should be a Double Chest where offerings for the goddess are offered. ** The floor should be either green grass or Green Carpet. * Room of Rest: ** The Room of Rest must have at least 4 beds for anyone that needs a place to rest. *** Each bed must have a single Chest for storage of any items for any of Terrmi's guests. ** Anyone that rests within the Shrine is welcome to eat anything from the Chest in the main Shrine Room. Terrim is not very jealous, and would prefer her guests remain alive rather than starve. ** The floor should be either Green Grass or Green Carpet * Acolyte of Terrim's Hermitage: ** Must have an Oven/Furnace ** Must have a Crafting Table ** If possible, should have an underground, Mob-safe Mushroom Farm. ** Must have a Bed ** Must have a Double Chest for storage. ** The Floor should be either Green Grass or Green Carpet. Shrines to Terrim are favored by the members of the Mining Guild. Indeed, it is not at all uncommon to find them at the entrance to many mines. Often, a Member of the Mining Guild serves as many Shrines' Acolyte. Of course, her big brother, Ferrose, is often held in a much higher regard by miners than Terrim. Logna, Patron Deity of the Wood Settlement Stage Logna is the Patron Deity of the forests, and of the Wooden Settlement Stage. He is celebrated annually during the Forest Festival, usually held from April 23-29. He is usually portrayed as tall and slender, with long, delicate hands and fingers, with green hair and gentle brown eyes. He favors those who stay steady in their paths, and enjoys sheltering those who take refuge beneath his boughs. * Favored Colors: Green and Red * Favored Building Materials: Logs and Leaves of any kind * Festival: Forest Festival ** Festival Dates: April 23-29 * Favored Offerings: Apples and other tree produce Shrine to Logna Logna Shrines are usually built out of whatever kind of Logs may be found native to the Shrine's Location. His shrines tend to have Four rooms: A well-manicured orchard that shades the path to the door of the Shrine itself, an indoor room where Logna's followers may pay him tribute, a room where weary travellers or the homeless may find a welcoming bed, and a room where his acolyte(s) find their rest. * Orchard of Logna ** The Trees in the Orchards of Logna are almost invariably trees that have produce waiting to be produced, or produce lots of produce when chopped down. ** The Orchard must be lit brightly enough to prevent hostile mob spawns ** The Orchard should be fenced in, with a gate, to protect it from hostile mobs that spawn outside its borders. ** There should be at least 4-6 fruit trees planted on either side of the path to the Shrine itself. * Shrine Room ** Must have an altar to Logna that consists of two logs with a leaf block between them on the top level, and a pair of wooden planks with a log between them on the bottom level. ** In front of the altar should be a Double Chest where offerings for Logna are placed by his pilgrims. ** The floor should be either horizontal logs or Leaf blocks. * Room of Rest ** The Room of Rest must have at least 4 Single Beds for anyone that needs a place to rest. *** Each bed must have a Single Chest Logna's guests to store their items. ** Anyone that rests within the shrine is more than welcome to any offerings in Logna's Shrine Room. ** The floor should be either horizontal Logs or Leaf Blocks. * Acolyte of Logna's Hermitage: ** Must have an oven/furnace ** Must have a Crafting Table ** Must have an Axe and a spare supply of Saplings for the Orchard. ** Must have a Bed ** Must have a Double Chest for Storage ** The Floor should be either horizontal Logs or Leaf blocks. Shrines to Logna are favored by members of the Arbor branch of the Agricultural Guild, and are usually manned by Logna-worshipping Guild Members. They are most often found along major roads between towns, offering a welcome respite from long stretches of monotony, with a meal and a warm bed in which to rest. Petra, Patron Deity of the Stone Hamlet Stage: Petra is the Patron Goddess of Miners and the daughter of Terrim. Petra herself is the mother of all kinds of other subterranean deities, and wife to Nethre, God of Lava and the Nether. Petra is hard and unforgiving to those who slight her, but unyieldingly supportive to her loyal followers. She is said to grant special favors to those that explore her ravines and caverns. * Favored Colors: Gray, Black * Favored Building Materials: Stone Brick, Mossy Cobblestone, and any kind of ore. * Festival: Miner's Week ** Festival Date: December 2-9ths * Favored Offerings: Pickaxe (Any), Shovel (Any). Coal ** Disfavored Offering(s): Charcoal, Wood, Saplings Shrine to Petra Petra's Shrines are usually built underground, with only the Room of Rest visible from the surface, or not at all.. They are often found in Mines, sometimes at Bedrock itself. * Mine of Petra ** A small Mine should be constructed near Petra's Shrine. It only needs to go down 10 blocks, with 2 branch mines that need to be at least 3 blocks long. ** The Mine should have a Furnace Wall that has at least 4 Furnaces ** The Mine should have a Double Chest stocked with any kind of combustible fuel that is not Charcoal, at least a pair of Pickaxes, and at least a pair of Shovels. * Shrine Room: ** Must have an Altar (two blocks tall). The Altar consists of a pair of Smoothstone blocks with Sandstone between them on the top layer, and a block of Mossy Cobblestone on the bottom *** If Mossy Cobblestone is unavailable, regular Cobble will suffice until such time as Mossy Coblestone is found or crafted.. ** In front of the Altar should be a Chest where offerings to the Goddess are offered. ** The Floor should be some kind of Stone, whether Smooth, Cobble, or Brick. * Room of Rest: ** The Room of Rest must have at least 4 beds for anyone that needs a place to rest. *** Each bed must have a single Chest for storage of any items for any of Petra's guests. ** The Floor should be some kind of Stone, whether Smooth, Cobble, or Brick. * Acolyte of Petra's Hermitage: ** Must have an Oven/Furnace ** Must have a Crafting Table ** If possible, should have an underground, Mob-safe Mushroom Farm. ** Must have a Bed ** Must have a Double Chest for storage. ** The Floor should be some kind of Stone, whether Smooth, Cobble, or Brick. Ferrose, Patron Deity of the Iron Village Stage: Aurelia, Patron Deity of the Gold City Stage: Lazuli, Patron Deity of the Lapis Metropolis Stage: Jeda, Patron Deity of the Emerald Capital Stage: Founder's Pantheon Notch Jeb Dinnerbone Forest Pantheon (Forestry and sub-mods) Sir Sengir Binnie Industry Pantheon (IC2) etc etc etc. Types of religious places of worship Shrine: A Deity's original Shrine, as described on their wiki page. Temple: A larger structure dedicated to the Deity--certain constructions on some deity's wiki pages may fit this particular bill. Otherwise use your imagination. Cathedral: The largest structure required for this challenge outside of a Holy City's central Mega-Construction Super-Cathedral. These are massive constructions devoted entirely to the deity chosen. Religous Outliers: Note Religious Outliers are generally funded by the donations of those who share their religious beliefs. Each Outlier must conform to their deity's standards Note Religious Outliers do not grow from one to the next. That said, they may change their focus--ie a Hermitage might find a regular Outlier growing up around it. If Monasteries are consumed by a larger Outlier, they should be walled off from the rest of the Outlier, to keep the Monks' attention focused firmly on their deity of choice. Holy Cities may never merge with another Outlier. They must keep their focus firmly on their deity. If this means claiming existing buildings (and Outliers) for the Cause, so be it. Hermitage: Small Religious Outlier. The nucleus of each is a group of Priests who tend 1-3 Shrines of their chosen deity. If multiple deitys share the same Hermitage, each deity must have at least 2 Priests tending at least 1-2 Shrines. Herm Monastery: Medium-sized Religious Outlier. These Outliers are populated solely by Priests, and there may not be more than 1 deity per Monastery. Priests must be able to support themselves (food, books), or have a nearby Outlier from which they can purchase supplies. Holy City: Large Religious Outlier. Only one of these may exist per deity. The entire Outlier is one massive Shrine to their deity, and only that specific deity may be *officially* worshipped inside the City Limits. These typically have a Mega-Construction Cathedral that far outstrips any requirements listed on this page, multiple, smaller Cathedrals, a smattering a of Temples, and many, many Shrines. In addition, shopkeepers, innkeepers, and taverns of all stripes (that do not offend the local deity) ply their trade among the faithful and the pilgrims. Holy Cities worshipping Endian/Netherian deities may only be built in those dimensions.